The Slave Master
by Charmed LitWitch
Summary: Can the Charmed One's ever find true happiness? Does life as a Charmed One have to be so . . . unCharmed? Paige and Richard have a lot to work out and nothing seems to be going in their favor of late.


The Slave Master

_It has been two months since Phoebe and Cole were rescued from the alternate reality by a spell that Paige found in a book from Magick School. Piper is now approximately five months pregnant with Chris. Everything has been fairly quiet on the demon front. Phoebe and Piper have come to an understanding concerning Cole; as long as he stays on the straight and narrow they won't interfere. Paige and Richard are still engaged, but due to all the time that Paige has spent away from him their relationship is somewhat strained._

_Leo is still an elder; he is allowed to live with his family on earth because of his quick thinking in turning the sisters into Goddesses and his courage in saving the few remaining elders from complete annihilation by the titans. The elders feel that Leo is served better by his own happiness; and so therefore they encourage him to spend as much time as he wishes on earth with his family. They know in the scheme of things that Leo's time spent on earth is but a speck of dust in the passage of time as an elder._

_Chris is still trying to write a spell that will allow him safe and discreet passage back and forth to the future, to check on his progress. The closer his impending birth becomes the more distraught he is at not routing out the evil that gets to his brother. _

_The Crone has been biding her time. With Cole's return she knows that the Underworld is his for the taking. She spends most of her time watching the charmed ones and waiting . . ._

_**Halliwell Manor**_

"Piper!" Paige orbed onto the first floor landing looking for Piper. "Piper!"

Piper was folding laundry downstairs humming to herself. She started to hiccup, so she lay down the little outfit she was folding of Wyatt's and patted her swelling stomach. She smiled. Whenever little Chris didn't like something she was doing, he gave her the hiccups. "I'm doing laundry Paige!" Piper yelled upstairs. Paige orbed into the laundry room.

"Piper! I need your help." Paige started to reach out to Piper. Piper took a step back.

"Hold on there missy, could ya tell me what's up before you just grab me and orb?" Piper finished folding the outfit and laid it on top of the dryer.

"Richard went up against a demon trying to save an innocent and it's not going well, I need your help. I can't vanquish the demon and Richard is out of potions." Paige was out of breath as she pleaded with Piper.

"Okay, . . okay. Just let me go to the bathroom real quick; I swear this kid is playing drums with my bladder today." Piper walked into the half bath in the hall.

"Just hurry, please!" Paige started pacing. 'What in the world was Richard thinking? Ever since he saved that woman on Valentines Day he just hadn't been the same. His ego was getting way out of control and he was taking bigger risks; pitting his meager magic against some pretty heavy hitting demons.' Paige sighed, the block of cement in her stomach dropping further and getting heavier by the second. She continued to pace, stopping only when she heard the toilet flush. Piper opened the door and stepped out.

"Ok, ready. Let's go." Piper stopped just before she grabbed onto Paige. "Oh, did you check the book to see what kind of demon we're up against?" Paige looked sheepish, as she shook her head no.

"I didn't have time. It's not like Richard told me he was doing this, I just sort of walked in on it." Paige grabbed Piper's wrist and orbed out.

_**Wolfram & Hart**_

_**San Francisco Office**_

"Hey honey." Cole's face lit up as he saw Phoebe stride into his office. "What brings you to my neck of the woods." He leaned down and planted a loud kiss on her forehead.

"Well, for some reason I'm starving and I thought it would be nice to have lunch on this side of town with you." Phoebe perched herself on the corner of Cole's desk as he sat down in his chair re-arranging paperwork accordingly.

"Sounds good to me, can you give me a minute?" Cole stood and filed a briefing in the cabinet across from his desk. While he was up he decided to turn the blinds in his office up and lock the door so no one could see in or enter unannounced.

"What are you doing Coleridge?" Phoebe's gaze followed him around the room as he closed all the blinds.

"Just making sure the busy bodies don't get an eyeful when I ravage you on my desk." Cole wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ravage me huh?" Phoebe feigned consideration. She jumped off the desk and mocked like she was about to shove everything off. "Sounds like a plan handsome." Phoebe smiled wickedly.

"Now be gentle with that stuff. It's hard enough trying to find things when they are in proper order." Cole laughed as Phoebe straightened up and began to toss papers in one pile on his chair. Once the desk was fairly clear she jumped up, laid back, unbuttoned her blouse a bit, struck a pose and said, "Take me lover, I'm yours." She tossed her head back dramatically and waited.

Cole laughed; he couldn't help it, she was so guileless. Damn, he loved this woman. When he didn't move right away, Phoebe opened one eye to look at him. He shook his head, totally amused.

"You are such a goofball." He strode over to her, grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he leaned in to kiss her throat.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Phoebe threw her head back to give him complete access to the column of her throat. Cole rained kisses from her nape down to her breasts and wouldn't have stopped if someone behind them hadn't cleared their throat.

"Ugh, Phoebe?" Chris stood, turned sideways so as not to watch the Cole and Phoebe sex show.

"Chris!" Phoebe scrambled to get up, pushing Cole off and away from her. She held her shirt closed in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, well Mom and Paige have run into a little snag assisting Richard in vanquishing a demon and we could use some help." Chris risked a side-glance at his Aunt.

"Ok, hang on. Let me get . . . myself together." She jumped down and started feverishly buttoning her shirt.

"That's fine, but it's Cole they asked me to get." Chris sheepishly looked up at the man he knew little about, but was beginning to admire greatly.

"Oh. . .well, ok let's go." Phoebe felt a little disconcerted by that. She shrugged. Cole was flattered by the request, and for some reason that mattered to her. 'Maybe Piper was warming to him a little?' Phoebe finished straightening herself and Chris told them where Piper and Paige were. Chris orbed out. Cole hesitated for a split second, grabbed Phoebe, plastering his lips against hers. Catching her completely off guard he shimmered them both out.

_**Richards Mansion**_

The demon was tall and thin, with a strange trunk like appendage protruding from his face where a human's nose is located. So far, he was able to hold his own because he possessed the ability to move faster than the eye could see. Richard had cornered the demon in the drawing room of his huge house, where he had originally summoned it.

The hardwood flooring was damaged by the large pentacle painted in white in the center of the floor. Pyrite crystals were placed throughout the room to keep the demon contained. The demon was presently cowering behind a damask covered chair in the corner. Richard was breathing heavily not only from the exertion of attempting to vanquish this demon, but from the humiliation he felt by Paige having requested the help of her sisters and others. He felt betrayed by her and was not at all pleased about it.

Cole and Phoebe shimmered in right behind Chris, who stood directly behind Piper. She was moving her hands in an attempt to freeze the demon; but he seemed to sense her every time and teleport himself out of the line of fire. Cole generated an energy ball in his hand waiting for someone to give him the go ahead.

Phoebe suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him. Something was off here. She couldn't figure out exactly what, but she had yet to see the demon go on the offense. If anything he was just trying to defend himself. She stood apart from the others for a moment, closing her eyes in an effort to connect with it.

The demon stopped where he was, which had him hanging above them on the ceiling. He turned his head back and forth in a curious manner while assessing Phoebe. Then slowly he lowered him self to the floor, placing himself not two feet from in front of her.

"Nobody move." Phoebe threw her right hand up to ward everyone off. "It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." The demon reached child like toward Phoebe eyeing her necklace. He clutched the triquetra in his hand and pulled, but it didn't budge. Cole took a step forward in concern.

"No Cole. I'm fine. Stay back." Phoebe reached up and unhooked the necklace and then opened the demons hand letting the chain coil neatly in its palm. She reached up and placed her hand on its face; holding it there while she continued to probe its feelings.

"He's completely harmless. He's confused and doesn't understand why he was brought here. He's scared and wants to go home." Phoebe looked over at Richard in disgust.

"Why are you so intent on killing him?" Phoebe waited for a response. Richard was hesitant. 'Who the hell was Phoebe to question him?'

"I'm working for someone who came to me for help." Richard stood defiantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"This demon is peaceful and only wishes to go back to his realm." She stopped speaking for a moment while she appeared to speak empathically with it.

"We need to send him back now. He needs to eat. He already feels weak from lack of food." Phoebe cut a rude glance at Richard.

"Well, what does he want? We could fix him something up or send out for takeout." Paige looked directly at the demon and started to gesture exaggeratedly. "We can go out and get you something to eat." Phoebe smacked Paige on the arm.

"He's not deaf, he just doesn't speak our language." Paige bowed and stepped back.

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"Alright Richard, how do we send him home?" Piper stepped forward eyeing Richard disappointedly. Richard was seething. He turned quickly and took a piece of paper from a small altar on the fireplace mantel.

"He needs to stand in the center of the pentagram while I tear up this spell. He should go right back to the exact moment that he left."

Phoebe assisted the gentle demon to the center of the pentagram, apologizing empathically as best she could. He seemed to nod in understanding. Richard turned his back on the group and strode over to the altar. He lit a candle, paid the due respect to the God and Goddess. He then turned back around and slowly tore the spell in halves. With the last tear, the demon faded from their existence.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought this was much more critical than it was." Paige looked over at Richard for a second before apologizing again for disturbing everybody's day. Piper walked over to Paige and hugged her quickly before Chris orbed her home.

Cole leaned down to whisper to Phoebe. "I haven't been formally introduced to Paige's fiancée."

"You aren't missing much." She whispered in his ear; then turned with a bright smile plastered on her face. "Richard this is Cole. Cole this is Paige's fiancée since Christmas; Richard Montague." Cole extended his hand in a genuine greeting.

Phoebe pulled Paige aside and whispered. "What has gotten into Richard lately, Paige?"

"No clue. He seems to be on this 'mission' lately. He just keeps saying that he wants to save innocents like we do and use his magick for good only." Paige looked over at Richard and Cole speaking to each other.

"I am so sorry for ruining your day with this. When I came over here he made it sound like this demon was going to bring the apocalypse. I panicked, orbed to Piper and then when she got here and we couldn't blow it up or freeze it, she called for Chris to get Cole." Paige shook her head. "I can't believe Richard was going to kill that demon." Phoebe noted the disgust in Paige's voice and wondered how long it would be before Paige woke up and smelled the coffee.

_**Halliwell Manor**_

Leo had Wyatt tucked in for his afternoon nap. He leaned over the playpen and pulled the light blue blanket with the family insignia up to his little chin. He stood there for a minute admiring his first born; '_the most powerful magical being ever born.'_ He thought, just lying there with his thumb in his mouth sleeping soundly. It was utterly amazing.

Piper found Leo hovering over Wyatt and her heart swelled with love. She stood in the doorway leaning against the jamb watching Leo watching Wyatt. She sighed. '_He's got a nice butt_,' she thought. She smiled to herself. '_He always did though.'_ Leo turned around as if he had read her thoughts.

"How did it go?" He ushered Piper out of Wyatt's room as he whispered to her.

"Well, not good." Piper turned and walked into their bedroom.

"What happened?" Leo sat down on the edge of the bed as Piper stood against their dresser with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, let's see. Richard summoned a peaceful demon from another realm to vanquish him. Paige apparently orbed in on his attempts; panicked, came and got me. I immediately began trying to blow it up, but it kept teleporting out of my range. Not once did the damn thing even attempt to fight back." Piper shook her head. "When I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere with it, I called for Chris and told him to go get Cole. I thought maybe Cole could give us some insight. Phoebe was with him and she came along too. Good thing. She knew right away that he wasn't evil. He was just scared and confused and wanted to get back home." Piper threw her hands up in disgust.

"Richard just stood there shaking in anger. I could tell that Paige was going to get an earful after we left. I'll be surprised if their engagement makes it through the summer."

"You actually asked for help from Cole?" Leo was beyond stunned.

"Yeah, . . ." Piper's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't I? I mean he is a demon and all, I figured he might have known this creature." Leo's eyebrows shot up.

"Last time I checked honey, you were just tolerating Cole; not looking to work with him."

"Yeah, well . . . look it's no secret I can't stand him. It's just that Phoebe loves him so much, and if she believes he's good, then I've got to just suck it up and jump on the wagon; otherwise this household will forever be divided."

Leo stood up and took Piper in his arms. "I think that is awfully brave and generous of you." He hugged her tight as she snaked her arms around him. "I can sense a difference in him Piper and I'm glad you finally can too."

"Well, don't let it go to your head. All I did was just give the guy a chance. I can't deny his love for Phoebe. He has proved that to us over and over again. I just worry about her is all. This family can not go through another Cole Turner betrayal; it would really destroy us." Piper laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you say me and you check out the movies tonight? Do you think Chris or one of the girls would want to baby sit Wyatt?" Leo leaned back to look at Piper.

"That sounds really good right now; some unashamedly mindless escape suits me just fine." Piper stepped out of his embrace and went into the bathroom. "Did I tell you that little Chris is liking the whole, 'sit on Mommy's bladder these days'?"

"No, you haven't told me that. Should we go see a doctor?" Leo heard the toilet flush and the running of water as Piper washed her hands.

"No, it's normal. Wyatt did it too, just not so much." She exited the bathroom drying her hands on a towel.

"Who's going to ask Chris to baby-sit?" Leo leaned in and kissed Piper.

"I guess I will, since you seem to be buttering me up." They both laughed as Leo jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote to catch a little evening news.

_**Cole's Cave**_

"Not that I don't appreciate the plush surroundings that you have arranged for us; but don't you think it's time we found a _real_ place to live?" Phoebe stepped out of the bathroom rubbing lotion on her arms. She was wearing a flimsy white negligee that left nothing to the imagination. Cole was lying with one arm behind his head; against the white pillows; his nakedness covered by the sheets.

Phoebe pushed aside the white gauze of the canopy overhang and slipped into the satin sheets. "Did you hear me Cole?" Phoebe turned on her side to look at him.

"It's hard to concentrate on what you're saying when you walk in front of the light and I can see your silhouette through that insane excuse for a night gown." Cole turned to face Phoebe. "Yes, I guess we should look for a new place." He sighed and rolled onto his back. "I just don't want to live anywhere near the penthouse we used to have, okay?"

Phoebe nodded laying her head on his chest. "Me neither." They both lay there silent for a moment.

"You know there is something off about Paige's fiancée. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is just something about him." Cole mindlessly stroked his fingers over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Yeah, well join the club on that one. I haven't liked him from the start and I don't think Piper has either. You should have been here at Christmas. Piper was so pissed that Richard insisted we all go over to his place to celebrate. Piper didn't even get to cook; you know because Richard has a fancy chef and people to do his bidding." Phoebe sighed. "Piper loves to cook on the holidays. I didn't think she was ever going to get over it."

"We couldn't say anything to Paige. She was so happy. When we pulled up in his drive, they were making snow angels in the yard."

"How is that possible? It doesn't snow here."

"Richard enchanted his property so that Paige could have a winter wonderland for Christmas. That's when he proposed to her. You know he took her to Fiji for New Years Eve? Same place that Piper and Leo had been on their vacation last fall."

"Where does he get all his money from?" Cole was intrigued. Things just didn't seem to add up there.

"I don't know. I guess it's family money. He doesn't seem to be hard pressed for cash, that's for sure." Phoebe snickered. "There was a time before I met you that I could have used a rich sugar daddy like Richard to take care of me." She wiggled as he tickled her.

"Oh yeah? Was that before or after you got your first credit card?" She looked at him puzzled. "You know the one you bought that god awful workout buddy with." Phoebe laughed.

"I wonder where that thing is now?" She shrugged. "It's probably in the basement somewhere." She laughed. "Yeah, I did get myself overextended for awhile, but Prue was always so great about making sure I never got behind. I think she went through all of my bills when I wasn't home and paid them." Phoebe sighed again. "I miss Prue." Cole squeezed her reassuringly.

"Why haven't you girls summoned her like you do your Mom and Grams?" Cole kissed her forehead.

"I guess her death was just a little too fresh for us to think of that. I wonder what Piper would think about it." Phoebe shot up in bed excitedly. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could introduce Prue to Paige? I wonder if she knows? I should go and see what Piper thinks." She started to jump out of bed, but Cole grabbed her by the waist.

"No you don't. It's late and besides you can't leave me in this condition." He looked pointedly down at his waist. Phoebe started laughing.

"Oh! Poor, Cole!" She leaned back and lay on his chest. Grabbing his face with both hands she brought his mouth down to hers. He extracted his mouth from hers, breathless. For just a moment he stared at her smoldering eyes and swollen lips as he tried to catch his breath.

"You wicked little witch." Cole rolled with Phoebe so that she straddled him; lifting the flimsy excuse she wore up and over her head. He threw it without regard to the foot of the bed as Phoebe leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wicked, am I? Well then, what does that make you?" Phoebe rained kisses over his throat and chest. Cole gasped and then let his breath out slowly.

"A goner." He said without thinking, as the throaty laugh she gave enveloped him.

_**Richards Mansion**_

Richard hadn't said a word to Paige after the last of her family had left. He had ordered his servants to clean the drawing room and set everything to rights immediately. He sat in his study swirling a glass of brandy staring into the fireplace. He knew that Paige was still in the house; he just didn't know where exactly. He wasn't the least bit happy with her at the moment. _She had no right summoning her family to his vanquish!_

He slammed his hand on the desk and cursed. Standing sluggishly he walked over to the bureau to pour himself some more brandy. If there was one thing he could do well and without _her_ help, it was getting drunk. He pushed the crystal top into the decanter and walked back over to his desk. He certainly didn't pay any mind to the slight weaving in his step, nor the blurry sight of his desk and chair.

The clock in the foyer struck the late hour. Paige sat in the family room at the back of the house waiting for Richard to come and find her. She was beginning to think that he wouldn't come to her at all. She studied the ring on her left finger; worried it with her thumb so that it spun back and forth. She had the television on, but the sound was so low she really couldn't hear it. She sighed. _What should she have done? She had thought he was being attacked!_ A lone tear made its way down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped it away. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear Richards approach.

"Oh, you make such a pathetic picture sitting all alone in my house crying for me." Richard sneered at Paige as he stood there, holding his brandy.

"I'm sorry Richard. What was I supposed to do? I thought you were going to be killed." Paige looked up into his bleary eyes.

"I was fine Paige. If you had bothered to stay out of my business you wouldn't have needed to bring your family into it." He took the last of the drink in one huge swallow. Paige hung her head.

Richard managed to seat himself clumsily in a chair across from Paige. "You had no right bringing them here! I had _everything_ under control. I didn't need your help and certainly not your sisters and the power of three!" Spittle flew as he yelled. "Your sisters are probably sneering behind my back. 'Poor pathetic Richard; can't even vanquish a harmless demon!" He threw the glass across the room. The glass shattered against the stone fireplace and fell to the floor.

"I don't think I like you like this Richard!" Paige stood up from the couch and attempted to leave the room. Richard jumped up and blocked her path in a surprising display of coordination and quickness. She could smell the liquor on his breath as he got in her face.

"Did I say you could leave?"

Paige took a step back. "You're drunk Richard. Let's just talk about this tomorrow?"

Richard advanced on her. "So what if I'm drunk! Aren't I allowed a little 'down time' Paige? Oh no, I forgot. Perfect Paige has to have the perfect boyfriend; no drunken displays, no misuse of magick and certainly no embarrassing foul ups, right?"

Paige kept walking backwards as Richard stalked her. "I've got news for you Paige." He spat her name out. "Life isn't always _perfect_!" With that he shoved her up against the wall pinning her mouth with his drunken kiss.

He felt her breast over her shirt roughly with one hand and tried to unzip his pants with his other. Paige shoved Richard as hard as she could, but he was too strong. She fought and scratched, but still he didn't budge. She started to panic.

"This isn't you Richard! Stop it!" She was crying hysterically. With out thinking she brought her knee up and slammed it as hard as she could in his groin. Richard fell like a log to the ground, holding himself; cursing her every name in the book.

"You filthy bitch!" Now that he was no longer touching her she could safely orb away.

"I'm sorry Richard." She sobbed; then left him lying there as she ascended in a bright white trail of orbs.

_**Halliwell Manor**_

_**Later that same evening . . .**_

"Leo! Wake up!" Piper whispered as she nudged Leo. "Somebody's crying." Piper jumped out of bed, grabbing her robe and tossing it on negligently as she walked across the room to the door. Leo sat up in bed quickly concentrating.

"Piper!" He whispered. "It's Paige." He stopped, seeming as if to tap into some cosmic information superhighway with his brain. "She's in a lot of pain." He closed his eyes for minute. "It's not physical. Do you want me to come?"

Piper shook her head no and quietly slipped out of their bedroom and down the hall to Paige's. She listened outside the door for a minute before turning the knob and entering.

"What wrong honey?" Paige was lying face down in the middle of her bed sobbing. Piper sat down on the edge and stroked a hand over her face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Paige's ear. "I can help if you let me."

"It's Richard." She choked out. "He went ballistic after you guys left. He started drinking and . . and. . ." Paige hesitated knowing that Piper would possibly be incited to kill him.

"And what Paige?" Piper said sternly. "What did he do?" Piper held herself completely still. She had a sinking feeling that what Paige was about to tell her was going to tear her heart out. 'Oh god, please don't let it be that.' She thought to herself.

"He was just really angry Piper. I have never seen him like that." Paige wiped her nose on her pillowcase. Piper made mental note to strip Paige's bed tomorrow.

"What did he do Paige?"

"He tried to . . . force himself on me." She looked up at Piper through teary lashes. Then she hastened to finish. "He was drunk Piper. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't hurt me. I kicked him where it counts before he could." Piper jumped off the bed.

"That son of a btch! Where does he get off trying to hurt my little sister!" She started pacing. "Oh I'll show him." Paige started to panic.

"Piper! Please don't do anything. This is my problem. He didn't know what he was doing. He was drunk like I said. Please Piper, this is my problem." Paige sat up and looked down at her hands neatly folded in her lap. "He didn't hurt me. Just drop it."

"The hell I will. Richard has got to know he can't get away with this!" Piper slammed out of Paige's room and trotted downstairs. Paige quickly jumped off the bed and followed her.

"Piper! Wait up. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get into my car, drive over to that bastard's house, freeze him and then I'm going to smash his frozen body parts one by one . . . starting with the one he tried to force on you!" Piper grabbed her keys off the foyer table.

Paige stepped in front of Piper at the front door. "No, you're not! This is my problem. He's my fiancé, for Christ's sake! I'll handle this. He just needs some time to cool off. Please. Just stay out of it." Piper took a step backward.

"Paige, . . . I know you love him, but this is unacceptable." Piper hesitated before continuing. "No matter what the circumstances he can't treat you like this. Honey, you can't possibly want this life." Piper grabbed Paige's hands. "You are better than this."

Paige nodded and hugged Piper. "I know." They stood there in the foyer; Piper offering what little comfort she could and Paige tearfully accepting.

Chris overheard the entire exchange downstairs. He knew in his heart that something had to be done about Richard. He slammed one fist into the palm of his other hand and cursed. He turned and orbed out of his room in a fury.

_**Richards Mansion**_

Chris found Richard lying face down in his room on what appeared to be a very expensive Persian rug, snoring loudly. A bottle of rum lay on the floor not to far, half empty in a small puddle. Chris kicked the bottle across the room, but without the desired effect of waking Richard he was growing even more frustrated.

"Get up you dirt bag!" Chris stood, feet apart in front of Richard's face. Richard didn't stir. Chris used his foot to nudge Richard none to kindly on the shoulder.

"I said get up, now!" Chris took a step back. Richard opened one eye and then the next trying to focus on the source of his disturbance.

"Chris?" Richard rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake up quickly. Alarmed, he quickly sat up. "Is something wrong with Paige? Has she been attacked?" Chris stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You could say that. Get up." Chris walked around the bed and stood in the middle of the room ready to fight. Richard jumped instantly to his feet in a panic.

"Where is she? What happened? Oh god, it's all my fault. She probably went off somewhere half cocked." Richard searched around looking for his shoes, tossing aside clothing and opening drawers.

"Paige is fine." Chris was wound tighter than a spring. "Who do you think you are attacking Paige like you did last night?" Richard stopped what he was doing and turned around slowly.

"I didn't do anything to Paige." He hesitated. "At least I don't think I did. I mean she's not hurt is she?" Richard waited with dread trying to remember. 'Oh god.' He grabbed his head. 'What the hell did I do to her?'

"Like I said Paige is fine. It's you that isn't going to be." Chris took a threatening step forward as he gestured with his hand and sent Richard flying limply against the wall. He fell in a heap; destroying a chair in the fall.

"Wait a minute Chris. Just wait!" Richard tried to catch his breath as he stood up. "What happened? What did I do?"

"You mean to tell me you don't remember almost raping your own fiancée?" Chris gestured nonchalantly again and Richard hit the ceiling causing a large dent before he fell in a shower of dust to the floor coughing.

"Chris! Wait a minute damnit! I wouldn't do that to Paige. I love her." Chris swung his arm wide and sent Richard flying through the window where he fell two stories to the ground.

"She doesn't need your kind of love." With that Chris orbed out of the mansion.

_**Halliwell Manor**_

"Hey! Who used all the hot water again?!" Leo stepped out of the shower shivering. This was the third time that week that some one had beaten him to the punch for the hot water. As he dried off he determined that this was the last time. He was going to buy a second water heater whether Piper liked it or not.

He dressed quickly in a pair of cargo green khaki's and light green shirt. He combed his hair, noting that the last cut he'd gotten had left it a little shorter than usual. Trotting down stairs he found Piper dressed in the kitchen.

"Hey, your up. Good. I want you to try these." Piper laid a plate of pancakes in front of Leo at the breakfast bar.

"They smell good, what's different about them?" He sat down and dug in.

"Well, I added a few ingredients just to change it a bit. I'm thinking about expanding the club a bit to include brunch on Sundays. You know a trendy little place to party all night and then get together for brunch." She shrugged. "I'm just thinking out loud, trying to come up with more idea's for us to make a little extra money so we don't have to worry about it." She stood with the spatula in one hand and an oven mitt in the other.

"These are great honey." Leo closed his eyes as he savored his next bite. "I think brunch is a good idea. We could open up the upper level for that, maybe put some seating outside."

"Ooh, that is exactly what I was thinking." She walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss. "Great minds think a like." Chris orbed in as Leo kissed Piper for a good long minute.

"Jeez, do you guys always have to be doing that stuff?" Chris screwed his face in disgust.

"How do you think you came along smarty pants?" Piper leaned back and patted her growing stomach. Just then the elders jingled for Leo.

"I've got to run, it sounds pretty urgent." Leo stood quickly depositing his dishes in the sink, grabbing Piper around the middle for a quick kiss and then ruffling Chris's hair before he orbed out. Chris made a face, although he was secretly pleased at the outward display of affection from his father. He sat down in the place Leo had vacated.

"You're up early this morning." Piper flipped a few more pancakes onto a plate with some bacon. She handed the plate to Chris before stepping over to the fridge to pour some orange juice for him.

"Yeah, well I had some unfinished business to take care of, no biggie." Chris took a bite.

"Well?" Piper stood waiting for a response from Chris.

"Well what? I told you I had something I had to do. It's done now." Chris took another bite.

"Not that, you nut. The pancakes. How are they?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, they're awesome. Why are you fishing for compliments? You know they're good, everything you make is good." Chris continued to clear his plate.

"It's a new recipe." Piper glowed and went about making some more for Paige and herself.

"Well, it's good. Can I have some more?" Chris licked his fork before picking his plate up and handing it back to Piper.

_**The Lake Dungeon**_

The Crone stood around the seeing pool watching the scenes play out. She had them each divided by sister. In one scene Phoebe and Cole slept soundly in their love nest. In the other Paige lay silently crying in her bedroom staring up at the ceiling. In the third scene Piper and her son were having breakfast. The Crone cackled.

She waved her hand and the images disappeared. Two minion demons knelt by her.

"Get up you lazy sots!" She kicked one with the toe of her wooden shoe. "I have a job for you."

The demons stood. "We are at your service." They bowed their heads.

"I need you to take this potion and empty the contents into the male witches drink. Make sure you are not seen." With that the demons bowed out of the room and were off to do her bidding.

_**Richards Mansion**_

Leo found Richard near death on the ground in front of a hedge of roses. He could clearly see that Richard had fallen from the second story window. Quickly he laid his hands over Richard's body and began to heal him from the inside out. Richard sat up coughing and sputtering. He had the sensation of falling for a moment and grabbed Leo by the shirt for a second.

"It's ok Richard. What happened here?" Leo stood and held a hand out for Richard to get up.

"I don't know." Richard shook his head to clear it. The last thing he remembered was Chris waking him up and then . . . he shuddered.

"Nothing. I must have tripped or something." He dusted himself off. "Thank god you found me Leo." Leo studied Richard for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I did." He paused. "That was some trip you must have had." Leo looked up at the window and then back down at Richard. He knew Richard wasn't telling him the truth.

"Yeah, well I had a little too much to drink last night. I'm sure Paige told you I got a little rough with her. I didn't mean to." Leo shook his head.

"That's between you and Paige. Just don't hurt her. If you do, I won't be able to keep her sisters from hurting you."

"So, how did you know that I needed help?" They walked around to the front of the house.

"I got a call from the elders." Leo studied the pavement as they walked.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm . . . I didn't know I rated any interest from them." Richard opened the front door and gestured for Leo to follow him in.

"Well, let's just say they had heard you were interested in saving innocents. They find that most admirable, coming from a witch who had previously been using magick against other witches. They asked me to keep an eye on you and to assist you when necessary."

Richard paused in the foyer. Slowly he turned back to face Leo.

"Are you telling me that you're going to be my whitelighter now?" Richard held his breath.

"It seems so." Leo smiled and patted Richard on the back. "The girls don't know yet. I thought I would let you tell Paige first."

Richard winced a bit. "Leo, do you know what happened last night between Paige and I?" Leo looked puzzled for a moment.

"I know that you all must have had a fight or something because Paige came home crying and hasn't really stopped since. I figured you guys had a lovers quarrel." Richard hung his head.

"That's only part of it. I got really drunk last night and even though I don't really remember the details I apparently tried to force myself on Paige." Leo took a step back.

"You what?"

"Like I said, I don't remember much. I think I got a little rough with Paige and I'm afraid she won't forgive me." Leo sucker punched Richard in the face and laid him flat out on the marble floor.

"I told you not to ever hurt Paige. You're lucky I didn't know about this before I healed your ass, or I might not have." With that Leo orbed out.

Richard lay there holding his face as a thin trickle of blood oozed through his fingers. He didn't notice the two demons shimmer into his office holding a bottle of rum. There they poured the contents of the vial the Crone had given them into the bottle, shook it up and left it on the desk; once done they both shimmered out.

Halliwell Manor 

Piper stood outside of Paige's room holding a tray filled with pancakes, orange juice and bacon. She could hear Paige sniffling on the other side and she longed to just take her sisters pain as her own. Taking a deep breath she tapped on the door with her foot.

"Paige? I've got some breakfast for you. Open the door honey, my hands are full." Piper heard Paige's bed squeak as she assumably got up. The door opened and a bleary eyed Paige turned and walked back over to the bed.

"Thanks Piper, but I'm not really hungry." She sat down drawing her knees to her chin protectively.

"Paige you can't just stop eating. I won't bother you anymore . . . well for awhile if you just eat this." Piper laid the tray on the night table. Paige just sat there staring off into space. Piper smoothed a hand over her copper colored hair. "You know I'm here for you, just to listen if that's all you need." Paige nodded, turning her head away as fresh tears began to fall.

Realizing that she was not going to get anymore of a response from Paige, Piper turned and quietly closed the door as she left the room. She could hear Paige sniffling again and it tore at her heart.

Deciding quickly that she was NOT going to let her little sister suffer anymore over Richard, Piper took the stairs to the attic two at a time. There she pulled the small cauldron from the top shelf. Gathering a plethora of herbs and various magickal ingredients she quickly and quietly went about her potion. Only the tiniest pang of guilt tinged her thoughts at using using magick for self-gain. She scoffed heavenward, her eyes squinting just so; daring the elders to call her on the carpet for this. 'After everything we've done for them, they need to get over themselves.' In less than fifteen minutes she tossed the last ingredient and in a puff of acrid violet colored smoke the potion was done.

She grabbed a glass vial from the cabinet drawer and carefully poured the hot purple liquid in, plugging the vial with cork. Satisfied at a job well done, she slipped the potion into her apron, smoothed the loosed strands of hair and started for the stairs.

The Lake Dungeon 

"Well?!" The Crone hovered menacingly over the seeing pool as the two demons shimmered in. "I was unable to see. I'm having a bit of difficulty with this thing today. How did it go?" She pointed her haggard face toward the demons. They took a step back.

"We placed the contents of the vial into the witches choice beverage as instructed."

"Good, good. And you left the bottle within his reach?"

"Aye, we did . . . _seer._"

"Well done then. It will only be a matter of time." The Crone circled the seeing pool. "Be gone with you until I have need of you again." With a wave of her walking stick the demons faded into the cave interior.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

"You are too clever old woman." Shanara sashayed herself into the inner sanctum of the Crone feeling right at home.

"It's been a long time young one." The Crone cackled and shuffled to greet the beautiful young woman.

"It has indeed, old friend. I'm glad you summoned me." Both women briefly hugged each other. "I'm curious though, since it has been so long. What need do you have of my services?" Shanara snapped her fingers and conjured a gold inlaid throne with teal colored cushions. Without breaking eye contact with the Crone, she gracefully seated herself.

"I have someone for you. Someone whom I think will please you."

"Oooh, I'm intrigued. Male or female?"

"Definitely male." The Crone shuffled over to her perch and gently laid her bones to rest.

"Oooh, even better. Human, demon or other?" Shanara's eagerness was mounting.

"Two out of the three at least. What does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just trying to prolong the anticipation. That's the best part you know."

"So I've seen."

"When do I get to take possession?" Shanara leaned forward anxiously.

"Not yet. The final stages of my plan are coming together. I just wanted you to be prepared." The Crone cackled to herself. 'Everything was coming along nicely."

Halliwell Manor 

"Piper?!" Phoebe tossed her jacket and purse on the bench in the foyer stopping only long enough to listen for a response. "Paige?! Is anybody home?"

Piper stepped quickly into the foyer, motioning for Phoebe to be quiet as she held her finger to her lips. Phoebe cocked her head the side in question, following Piper quietly into the kitchen.

"What's with all the racket Phoebes?

"What's with all the quiet? This place feels like a tomb today. What is going on?" Phoebe starting looking at the ceiling, cocking her head to and fro as if listening for some sound no one else could hear. Before Piper could answer she exclaimed. "Oh my god! It's Paige! Something's happened. I can totally feel it now." The pained expression on her face made Piper grimace. "Ok Piper spill it. These vibes I'm getting aren't good."

"She had a spat with Richard." Piper turned her back not sure if Paige would appreciate Phoebe knowing.

"This is no spat I'm getting. This is full on frontal depression, remorse and . . . wait a minute. What are _you_ up to?" Phoebe pinpointed Piper with her narrowed gaze.

"Me?! I'm not up to anything." Piper started to back away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are the world's worst liar Piper." Phoebe laughed, relaxing a little. "Come on give over. What is really going on around here?"


End file.
